


Cello

by dorayin12



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorayin12/pseuds/dorayin12
Summary: 片段





	Cello

“唔……”

风记不清是第几次被同样的方式叫醒。他的胳膊被微微抬起，腋窝里夹着个相当粗壮的东西，两根手指碾磨着自己的乳首，仿佛在捏着块粘土，耐心地揉搓起尚显疲软的肉粒。

“Chaos，风。”

风早已习惯身后人听起来相当无辜的问候，也放弃了准时起床的念头，任由里包恩贴着自己。时值仲夏，男人的热度在羽绒被狭小的空间中翻腾涌动，一股股地钻进风的体内。那只手终于离开被照顾许久的乳头，像条游蛇似的，从风的喉结起，摸向他身体的深处。

“风……”

里包恩的手在武术家的两腿之间徘徊，后者抬起腿，蹭动对方的手背和小臂。

“我十多岁的时候干过一票……”

男人的声音带了喘息，听起来比往常地更沉。那只手依然在他腿间游移。

“那家有一个大提琴，我很喜欢，就带回去了。”

风没有插嘴，做杀手的什么人都有，他们中的大多数都喜欢留下警方无法发现的签名。有些人带去礼物，有些人改变物品的摆放，有些人则热爱搜寻战利品。里包恩不属于任何一类，他一向干净利落，不留下一丝痕迹。这是风第一次听到，里包恩曾做过杀人之外的事情。

“我只会拉几首曲子。风。”

里包恩抽出另一只手，有些费力地扒开风散乱的长发，舔舐他露出的一小段脖颈。那只手将风的脖子稍稍托起，从脖颈和枕头的空隙间整个伸了进去，让对方枕在自己的臂膀之上。

“你让我想起它。”

里包恩抽出被风夹在两腿之间的手，扣着他的肩膀。

“大提琴的琴身侧板以枫云杉木为佳……”

他的手顺着风赤裸的肩膀，缓缓地向下。

“其上自然生成虎纹，多而密，会跟着灯光的变化而走动……”

手掌抚过他的肘部，在他的腰弯里滑动。那人的唇在他耳畔磨蹭，不紧不慢地讲述琴侧烘烤的秘诀。风闭起眼睛，那声音缠绕着他，他只感到越来越热，里包恩的手在自己的躯体上抚动，仿佛眼前有万千观众，他正抚摸着他将要演奏的乐器。

“意大利大提琴通常由数块枫木组成，琴面则是一块直纹的松木……”

男人的手在风的胯部停留片刻，自然地滑向他的臀尖。它在风内心的期待刚刚被调动起来之时移向胸前，绅士地停在他的腹部。

“风，你知道大提琴还有什么结构吗？”

“……弦吗？”

里包恩欺身而上，给风的侧颊留下一个吻。他两只手牢牢地扣着他，几乎把他压在身下。风感到他坚挺的性器顶在他的臀缝，那火热的坚硬的物体，正等待着穿透他。

“要拉好大提琴，手指要分得够开，才能随时按住需要的弦。”

被枕在脖子下冷落多时的胳膊活动了一下，那只大手分开拇指和中指，稳稳地按在风坚硬多时的乳首上。

“唔……里包恩……”

“只有按得恰到好处，才能发出正确的音。”

被子不知何时被拽到一旁，两个人赤裸的身体全部暴露在空气里。风不由自主地低下头，看着男人左手修长的手指附在自己两侧的突起之上，真如压弦似的一动不动地紧按着他的乳首。酥麻的触感停在他胸前的两点，令他不禁有些急躁地扭动起身子，耳边却依然听着仿佛指法课程般的耐心讲解。

“你知道揉弦……”

几乎是毫不犹豫地点头。

里包恩顺势轻吻风的耳根，左手两指自慢而快地揉搓了起来，它们滑下风的乳尖，自两侧向内，一下一下地拨弄挤压。它们像两颗红色的小珠子似的被里包恩的手指悉心地逗弄，引得他的双肩一阵阵地颤抖。那愈来愈强烈的触感令他下意识地缩回身子，以躲避那纠缠不休的手指。但它们的主人很快又追了上来，将他死死地扣在怀里，继续他的“演奏”。

“而拉弓的位置在琴桥之下……”

放在风腹部的手离开片刻，再回来时带了厚厚一层润滑油，在他穴口打转。

“这里对吗？风？”

胸前的手越动越快，身后却只微微进了个手指尖。风闭上眼，他感到心脏在坠落，从胸腔直直地掉下去，正落在那个点上，牵动着他的甬道一起，碰碰碰地跳动——它一定震到了里包恩的指尖。

短暂的停歇让那搏动箭镞似的一簇簇直传到他的手心。

“我听不到哦。”

“对……是这里。”

风睁开眼睛，早晨的阳光从窗帘的缝隙中透过，在他的眼前模糊成一片。他转了转头，用舌去探那些细密的汗珠，一点一点地，舔舐着那条枕在耳朵下面的健壮结实的手臂。

“……进来”

他用不大不小的声音说。

“里包恩……”

 

【全文完】


End file.
